<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kalryn's New Toy by Harpalyke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497896">Kalryn's New Toy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpalyke/pseuds/Harpalyke'>Harpalyke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Orgasm, Other, Overstimulation, Pussy Spanking, Ritual Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slut Shaming, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles As Restraints, Triple Penetration, Voyeurism, Xeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:28:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpalyke/pseuds/Harpalyke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Erisa, the young mistress of a married man, is chosen as the sacrifice to the monster Kalryn for continued protection of the village. The sacrificial ritual includes but is not limited to: invasive tentacles, tons of body fluids, and an unwanted audience.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tentacle Creature/Female Sacrifice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Original Characters &amp; Original Works Flash Exchange May 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kalryn's New Toy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandoorne/gifts">vandoorne</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was the year of the sacrifice, when the Kalrynians chose a young woman to give to Kalryn, the great and terrible monster who avoided feasting upon their village so long as he received this sacrifice. For the larger part of the year, a woman had already been chosen: Her name was Strega and aside from having large breasts and painted red lips, she was a notorious flirt. Because of this, none of the village men wanted her, but Kalryn wasn’t so selective. Any young, pretty woman of Kalrynna was accepted. And so Strega’s fate was decided. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until a moon’s turn before she was to be sacrificed to the creature. Another young woman, Erisa, had been caught in bed with the village’s most prominent citizen, Hamon, by his wife. Hamon was not a farmer like the rest but some type of building-planner in the city. He didn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>build</span>
  </em>
  <span> the buildings; he planned them and told the others how to. Unlike the other villagers, he dressed in clean clothes and styled hair, smelling of cologne rather than sweat and earth. When he approached Erisa, who was shy and not so good at saying no, it hadn’t taken much coaxing to start the affair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had ended as quickly as it started: His wife caught them and howled to the whole village about it, branding Erisa a whore. Erisa had just come of age and hadn’t found a husband yet. Therefore, it was her and not Strega who was being dragged through the forest tucking Kalrynna away from the other villages of the valley. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one ever ventured here except to bring the sacrifices, since it had been established as Kalryn’s lair since the dawn of civilization. As the group of men marched her to the stone altar, Erisa wondered if the other villages of the valley had to give a sacrifice. Probably not, she decided, since they were much farther away than Kalrynna. Using this logic, even on something so mundane, kept her mind off her trembling, clammy hands and quivering lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Worse yet, Hamon was leading the group and for some awful reason, his wife was allowed to accompany them. Every few steps, she looked over her shoulder to throw a glare at Erisa. Erisa solved this problem by keeping her eyes on her muddy, bare feet. Until they stopped at the clearing where the altar stood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re lucky to be chosen as a sacrifice,” the woman hissed to Erisa as the two men holding her by the arms pushed her past. “My idea was to let you hang in the square.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t waste your breath, dear,” Hamon told her, waving a careless hand. “Kalryn will take care of her. Why don’t you go on home and make some of that delicious wildberry juice for our hard workers here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no, you’re not going to stay and gawk at that slut…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The argument was drowned out by boots against stone. Once on the altar, the men held Erisa in place, facing the small group and the murky pond behind them. Hamon and his wife were gone—she must’ve won the argument. Erisa would’ve felt better about their absence if she wasn’t being shackled to the short chain nailed into the floor. The cuff hugged her right wrist like a watch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too tight, idiot,” the man on her other side admonished. The cuff was loosened a bit and her wrist dropped back to her side. She gave a half-hearted tug but unsurprisingly, her knuckles were too wide to slip through. With her free hand, she reached up to take off her glasses, not wanting to see the men, but one of them slapped it away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to stay as you are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall we summon him?” the pig farmer asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s wait for Hamon to return,” replied the shepherd, who carried a large drum on his back. “It is he who should hold the honor of presenting the sacrifice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Are you serious?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Erisa wanted to shout. Stupid Hamon, ruining her life like this. Clenching her fists, she let the anger flow through her, grateful for the distraction from the abject terror. Then a low rumbling from behind her brought it back as the stone floor shook beneath her feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s close by,” one of the men whispered. “He smells her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hamon returned with a lit cigarette in his mouth and a sparkle of greed in his eyes as he looked her up and down. How on Earth had she fallen for his charm? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Start the summon,” he told the shepherd. The latter did as told, thumping on the drum in tune to a heartbeat—well, a resting heartbeat, certainly not Erisa’s. The rumbling grew louder. Hamon took his spot by the others and the group waited eagerly for the monster to show. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long: Erisa heard something moving through the trees behind her, snapping off branches and crunching leaves, but she was too terrified to turn around. Closing her eyes and standing as still as she could, she waited for claws in her back, hot breath on her neck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>something.</span>
  </em>
  <span> As a wild hope filled her chest that maybe Kalryn wasn’t pleased with her as a sacrifice, something cold and slimy wrapped around her ankle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claps and whistles reached her ears. She took a deep, shuddering breath and looked down. The long, slimy thing was a bluish-black tentacle with small, flat bumps along its underside. It slid up her leg, bringing up her dress, and over her hip to her arm. When it reached her shackled wrist, the bumps grew bigger and emitted some type of gooey substance. This helped her slide her wrist out of the cuff, but as soon she made to jump off the altar, a larger, thicker tentacle took hold of her waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The men were silent now and Erisa could almost see their cheeks expanding from holding their breaths. Her own were coming out ragged, her limbs bristling as they were overtaken by slick tentacles. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is all right; at least it doesn’t hurt; at least you’re still alive.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Then another tentacle was sliding up her leg, not coiling around it like the others but moving over them, leaving a sticky trail. It gathered up her dress at her stomach and, in one swift motion, tore it clean off. The air soaked into her skin and she squirmed, but at least she wasn’t completely naked—and now she was. The panties were ripped off, too, causing the men to cheer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tentacles around her limbs pulled them from her torso, leaving her suspended like a starfish. “Damn, check out that fat little cunt,” one of the men remarked. “That must’ve been fun to play with, Hamon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It sure was.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erisa’s eyes stung with tears, but she couldn’t dwell on her shame because the tentacle around her waist reached up and jammed itself in her mouth, all the way down her throat. Fluid flooded her esophagus, forcing her to convulse and choke until she swallowed it all. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no, this is it, this is when I die…</span>
  </em>
  <span> But then the tentacle moved to her neck, pulling out a stream of spit and goo onto her breasts, and loosely held it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, two smaller ones were roving over her torso, slicking up her skin even more. They reached her breasts and wrapped around them, squeezing hard. Erisa winced in pain, letting a soft cry of “no!” leave her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if Kalryn had heard her, the tiny coils loosened, the tendriled ends grazing her nipples. Instead of a nodule, the tips held some type of inverted mouth-thing, which latched onto her stiffening nipples and suctioned them inside. They released them and again suctioned them, and it felt quite good, enough for Erisa’s mind to shut down and her exposed cunt to start dripping. A few droplets of her fluid splashed onto the stone of the altar, prompting more jeers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course she likes it, the little whore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at that sopping wet cunt. Damn, would I like to have a taste of that!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, Erisa was too wrapped up in the monster’s touch to pay the men any mind. Then the tiny tentacles withdrew, leaving her cold, naked, and humiliated. The ones restraining her tilted her back and raised her knees, opening her legs wider, almost as if Kalryn was serving up her cunt to the men. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now she’s in proper position, the one she was made for…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s about the nicest sight I’ve laid eyes on, I’ll say.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, please end this, don’t let them have me!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Again Erisa wanted to yell out loud but whatever was in that goo made her too weak to even move her lips. After another long and terrible minute of nothing, a sharp slap came to her cunt from a thick tentacle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Augh!” she cried out as her vulva swelled and throbbed with pain. Over and over she was spanked, the mixture of her own fluid and that of the monster spraying her inner thighs and the altar floor. The tip pressed against her puffy clit, prodding at it before suctioning it into its tiny mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Erisa let out, not in pain but pure, concentrated pleasure. It was almost too much to bear, taking over and causing her to shudder within the monster’s tight grasp. Soon she was rubbing her lower lips against the nodules, aching for more. Just as she went rigid, ready to climax, the suction released her clit and the tentacle snaked into her cunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no pain, since Hamon had already taken her virginity, but the pressure was intense; the tentacle was by far the largest thing to enter her. The fluid and nodules sliding over her inner walls loosened her up. Especially when it began to thrust in and out, starting the pleasure all over again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She loves it, look.” This voice was distinctly Hamon’s, an undisguised taunt. “I’ve heard her moan enough times to recognize it. All this slut ever wants is a good fucking, doesn’t matter from whom.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not even he could dampen her desire at this stage. Erisa was not only loving the tentacle pumping into her but also the one around her neck, now slightly tightening, cutting off just enough air for her to feel like she was floating toward the tree tops. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until yet another tentacle slid between her rear cheeks and poked into the puckered virgin hole. “No, no, no!” Erisa squealed, flailing and twisting, hoping to loosen a grip anywhere to no success. The only upside was that this new tentacle was coated with slime so this, too, was more pressure than pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then all was still as she hung there, filled with thick monster tendrils. Her neck was released and her head dropped back, flinging her glasses off her face. Without them, she couldn’t get the view of Kalryn she desperately wanted. She caught only a glimpse of a dark mass between the trees before her mouth was stuffed again, more goo shooting down her throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her body sagged, allowing the tentacle to slide deeper in her ass. The one in her cunt plunged in deeper as well, so much so that she could feel the tip wiggling in her belly. The one in her mouth stayed in place halfway down her throat, but the other two began to thrust in rhythm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first, Erisa hated it, fearing she would be torn in half. Though the fluid rendered her immobile, tears streamed down her face and soaked her hairline. Then after a few thrusts, she got used to the feeling of being stuffed and fucked useless. And then after that, her old friend pleasure returned and her own fluid slicked everything up even more. The men’s calls were tuned out by a chime in her ears, the chime of an impending, powerful climax. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But once again, this was interrupted by another new tentacle sliding into her cunt beside the original. Erisa howled in pain around the one in her mouth as she was stretched beyond capacity… Yet this stretching seemed to unveil more sensitive spots in her inner walls, stimulated by the nodules rubbing against them. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ohh.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Erisa’s eyes rolled back as heat flooded her entire body and she began to moan, not caring if the men heard her and mocked her. Her hips rocked, meeting the thick tentacles moving in and out of her. The whole thing was obscene: her loud, muffled moans, her bare breasts bouncing furiously, the squelching sound of her cunt and ass as the tentacles pounded into them. And yet she felt so </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot,</span>
  </em>
  <span> having her holes opened up and fucked in front of multiple men, like the slut Hamon claimed she was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tentacle in her mouth went further down her throat and began to ooze slime along with all the others, which spurted out of her until she was completely soaked. She was choking, gagging on the fluid and gasping, but even this didn’t block the sensory overload. The pleasure morphed into excruciating need, the chimes in her ears grew piercing, and the tentacles’ thrusts were increasing, now slightly erratic. It dawned on her, just before climax seized her, that Kalryn was going to fuck her to death. To be honest, not the worst way to go… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the all-consuming blackness receded, Erisa opened her eyes and found herself staring at the tree tops. She could see them clearly; someone—or something, likely Kalryn—had put her glasses back on. She was still suspended in tentacles, but they wrapped around her whole body like a cocoon, carrying her gently through the forest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erisa was frightened, of course, since Kalryn could very well be taking her to her death. None of the other sacrifices were ever seen again. However, she was grateful that he’d gotten her away from Hamon and the other cruel Kalrynians. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Your fate will be whatever he decides it will be,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she told herself, resting her cheek against a thick tentacle holding her head up. It was surprisingly warm and dry, like Kalryn had known she’d use it for that exact purpose. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>